warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Defender7881/Build Guide: "Miniguns"
This guide is still under development. There will be some missing builds* This guide is a guide to using "minigun" builds effectivly. Molots will be out of the equation due to Punisher having more DPM than molot and having more ammo. The Game War robots, as many pilots know that burst DPS is everything while DPM is less important. However, DPM is more important than many think. The use of weapons such as Punishers are usually used for low budget knife-fighting light weapon until the pilot can get his/her hands on better weapons such as Pinatas. Using fast firing weapons can bring you a good amount of damage for a sustained amount of time. In this guide, we will talk about builds that includes fast-firing weapons. 'What is a kinetic weapon?' A kinetic weapon is a gun that shoots any ballistic projectile. In other words, a bullet. These include: -Kang Dae -Nashorn -Thunder/Storm/Gust -Punisher/Punisher T -Molot/Molot T -Tempest This group also can do 2x damage to physical shields. For example, a Punisher would normally do 220 damage a bullet. If damage is done to a physical shield, 440 damage is done. 'What "minigun" builds are out there?' Some are mine that I created. Most of them are already out there: 'Heavy Minigun (Leo)' This build includes 3 Punishers and a Tempest. This build can effectivly bring down physical shields. More specifically, Britbot sheilds. Keep in mind that the Tempest will run out shorter than the punishers. The high HP pool allows the robot to use the build closer to enemies. Pros: High HP pool, Tempest allows more range Cons: Slow speed, different unloading times lower damage that can be done 'Heavy minigun 2.0 (Natasha)' This build includes 2 Punishers and 2 Tempest. Unlike the Original minigun, It has more firepower, trading a light hardpoint for a extra Tempest but having a wider frame. Because of the wide frame and somewhat low HP, it should be used as a 2nd line machine gunner or supporter. Pros: High firepower, Tall hardpoints allow usage of cover Cons: Wide frame, somewhat low HP, very slow speed 'Browning Machine Gun (Fury)' This build includes 3 tempest, allowing for quick work or physical shields and light robots. Like Natasha, it has a wide frame, and somewhat low HP for a heavy robot. However, because Tempest is essentially a heavy Molot, it allows for longer engagment range (800m). Pros: Superior firepower, tall hardpoints allow usage of cover Cons: Same as Natasha, long reload time 'Browning Machine Gun 2.0 (Butch)' This build includes 4 Tempest, which allows for firepower that rivals Fury's. However, unlike Fury, its ability quickdraw allows to reload time to shrink to 5 seconds when ability is on cool down. Like Fury, it has a max engagment range of 800m. Its HP is very low for a heavy robot so it should be used at longer ranges/ Pros: Superior firepower, quickdraw allows exploited reload times, tall hardpoints Cons: Low HP for a heavy robot, wide frame, slow speed 'Protected Tommy gun (Carnage)' This build includes 2 Tempest. Having an Ancile shield, it can block all but Plasma. Having rush allows quick movements and reposition. However, keep in mind that the ancile and robot itselfs HP is low, so it cannot hold on agasint sustained fire. Pros: Good firepower, rush allows repositioning, ancile will protect robot Cons: Low shield and robot HP, vulnerable once shield is depleted, long reload time, cannot block plasma 'Assualt Rifle (Griffin)' This build includes 2 Punishers and 2 Punisher Ts. Having only Punishers. it can dish out lots of damage but having a max range of 500m. With jump, it can jump into or out of battles quickly but should be used wisly, as the jump has a long cool down. Also having only 110K HP at base level, it is somewhat fragile. Pros: High firepower, versitile, fairly small frame, jump Cons: Slow speed, long jump cool down, fragile, long reload time 'Assualt Rifile 2.0 (Strider)' This build includes 2 Punishers and a Tempest. Although very uncommon (if not rare), this build has somewhat lower firepower than other robots, but the dash makes it more quicker, allowing quick repositioning and allowing it to dodge heavy gunfire. Pros: High speed, small frame, dash Cons: Low firepower and HP 'Protected Juggernaut (Lancelot)' This build includes 2 Punisher Ts and a Tempest This robot has equal firepower to Leo, but having 3 built-in sheilds. Its ability allows for quicker repositioning and its shields allow it to fight in the frontlines. However, it cannot block rockets, so Orkans and Tridents will make short work of the Lancelot, so you should avoid it. Pros: Well protected, high firepower, rush makes moveing easier Cons: VERY slow, vulnerable to rocket splash, wide frame 'Heavy Sentry Turret (Raijin)' This build includes 2 Tempest Unlike Carnage, this robot has the highest HP when maxed. Also, when in Bastion mode, it has strong physical shielding and has a 30% damage boost. It can also climb, allowing it to take gun positions that other robots cannot access However, like Lancelot, it cannot block rockets and is wide, like STUPID wide, as it cannot fit in certian spaces. Pros: Great firepower, strong protection, can climb Cons: Wide, slow speed, cannot block splash Category:Blog posts